Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In an industrial field including semiconductors, displays, solar cells, light emitting diodes (LEDs), etc., which are in the leading edge of modern technology industry, a very fine electronic pattern is formed on the surface of a glass substrate or a silicon substrate, and various functions of the industrial field are implemented using the electronic pattern.
However, a need to form the electronic pattern on a polymer or plastic substrate or paper, that are light and flexible, without forming the electronic pattern on the hard and heavy glass substrate has been recently on the rise strongly in the industrial field. Various attempts have been made to achieve the need.
As a method for forming the electronic pattern on the flexible substrate or the paper, a method has been proposed to form the electronic pattern on the substrate through a printing method and then to sinter the electronic pattern. It has been proposed to use white light in applying the method to a large-area substrate while sintering the electronic pattern at a low temperature.
It has been proposed to use a white light irradiation device in a technology for irradiating the white light onto an object and rapidly and accurately drying the object. Thus, the development of the white light irradiation device, that is usable in various fields, has been required.